


Push for Me

by LarrvStvlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Farting, Kidnapping, M/M, Pee, Rimming, Scat, Watersports, poop, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrvStvlinson/pseuds/LarrvStvlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or</p><p>((The Shit Fic))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push for Me

**Author's Note:**

> what the actual fuck  
> ps this was rushed and not proof read 
> 
> the tags are your warnings k bye

Louis wakes up a bedroom but it's not his own. He's wearing only boxers and has no idea where he is. As he sits up, a pain lurches through his body and he clenches his stomach. He has to piss. Really bad. 

He opens his eyes and looks around the room. There is a man watching him in the corner, sitting on a chair. 

"What the fuck am I doing here?"  
Louis asks. 

The pain is getting worse. He feels a load of shit in there too. 

The man smiles. "Come here."

"I need a bathroom."Louis whines.

He can't really act tough when a giant piece shit is about to come out of his asshole. 

"I know. I gave you a pill. Come here." The man repeats. 

Louis is pretty desperate. He holds his stomach tightly and lifts himself off the bed. He farts wetly when he takes the first step. 

His face contorts into a whimper from discomfort and embarrassment as he hangs his head down in shame. 

"Sit on my lap now." The man commands. 

Louis looks back up and sees the man pulling his pants off, now completely naked. His cock is really hard. 

His whole body tints red as he processes the request. There is no way he can shit in someone's lap. 

"N-no." He whispers. 

"Yes." the man says. 

Louis bites his lip and takes another step. The bedroom door is locked and there are no other doors in the room. He's becoming frantic now with the need to piss and shit. 

"Off." The man says,pointing to Louis' boxers. 

A tear slides down Louis' cheek as he pulls off of the material. 

He's only two steps away from the man now and he takes them very slowly. 

The man turns him around so Louis' back is to his chest and pulls his body into his lap. Louis feels the man's cock right against his skin. 

Spreading Louis' legs, the man lifts him from behind the knees until Louis is all spread open with his asshole exposed and there's nothing beneath him but the floor. 

"Go ahead and piss." The man requests. 

Louis shakes his head but feels the pee flow out anyway, trickling until there's a full stream splashing onto the floor. 

He sighs, but quickly winces when he feels the shit moving down again. 

His piss is filling the room with a strong scent and he doesn't know how Harry stands it. 

He groans quietly from the pain in his stomach. 

"Push it out." the man orders. 

Louis feels his muscles clenching shut despite the pain. He can't do it. 

"I can't." He sobs. 

He feels the shit straining right up against his hole, but he just can't quite bring himself to push it out. The man pulls his thighs apart wider, fingers pressing tightly into the skin and groans, "C'mon baby push for me. Open up and make a mess on the floor."

His words are oddly erotic and Louis is so desperate to relieve himself. He finally feels his muscles relaxing slightly and pushes as hard as he can. A loud fart escapes and he feels mortified, but the man's cock twitches against his back. 

"Fuck." the man moans. 

Louis moans too, but it's mostly from pain. The shit is peeking out of his pink hole, slowly sliding out. It's stretching him so wide and his stomach is aching from all the pressure. 

The man's hands grip his legs even tighter and he ruts his cock up against Louis again. 

"Wish I could see your pretty little hole stretching open."

Louis cries out as the massive shit finally leaves his asshole and plops onto the floor. 

The awful smell is overwhelming; it's trapped in Louis' nostrils. He hears the man panting behind him as he grinds his cock over Louis' back. 

"Smells so good sweetie. Got some more for me?"

Louis squeezes his eyes together tightly as he flushes more. This is so unbelievably embarrassing. 

"Yeah." he mumbles. He feels another piece inching forward. Bigger than before. 

The man kisses his neck and says,"Good boy. Open up."

Louis' breath catches from the dirty words and he clenches his hole shut before pushing out his second load. This one is more stubborn, and much wider. 

"Ah!" He cries out. 

"That's it baby. Keep pushing." The man moans. 

His cock is leaking precome all over Louis's back. 

Louis strains his body and groans with the effort of pushing the shit out. 

The man grunts behind him as his cock continues rutting against Louis. 

"Wanna spread your little hole so bad."

Louis lets out a quiet "uh" and pushes out the last of the shit. 

It lands on the floor right next to the other piece in the puddle of piss. 

The man's hips snap up erratically, then still. He comes hotly against Louis. 

"All done? The man asks, breathless. 

Louis nods. 

The man picks him up and sets him on the bed again before unlocking the door and walking out the room. 

Louis is too sore to move. He doesn't think he'd get very far anyway. 

Harry comes back with gloves and wipes. He picks up the two pieces of poop and Louis cringes. He is so humiliated despite how much the man seemed to like it. 

For someone who likes shit so much, Louis finds it odd that he needs to use gloves. 

The man leaves the room to depose of the shit, then comes back in and locks the door. He wipes the floor first and throws those wipes away, then he comes to Louis. 

Louis is laying on his back, limbs slack. 

The man asks him to spread his legs, so he does. He wipes his hole clean and then tosses those wipes. He gets a two pairs of briefs out of his drawer and throws one to Louis, putting on the other pair. He sits on the bed again. 

"I'm Harry." he says. He fucking smiles when he says it. 

"And I'm fucking embarrassed."  
Louis says flatly. He slides into the underwear. 

Harry lies down right by him and pets his hair. "No! Don't be! You did so good baby. You made such a nice mess and I wish I could've seen you push everything out, but I guess we can wait for that."

Louis tenses at the thought of doing /that/ again, and Harry must notice. "Look...." Harry trails off. 

"Louis." Louis says. 

Harry grins so wide a dimple pops up. "Louis." Harry tests. 

"I get that this is really fucked up but if you at least try to enjoy it, you might like it more?"

Louis gapes. He's a pretty laid back person most of the time (which is why he's been so chill about being kidnapped for the most part) but this scat play is pretty fucking weird. 

"Oh yeah." Louis retorts. "Let me just shit on you and then sing a song."

Harry frowns. "I'm sorry."

Louis glares at him. 

"I only picked you because you looked so pretty at the bar, and yeah. I was right. You are pretty." Harry winks. 

Louis continues to glare. He's oddly endeared by Harry's behavior. 

Harry looks at the ceiling and sighs. "You need to take another pill."

"Remind what exactly those do again?" Louis asks. It's meant to be sarcastic but a detailed description would be nice actually. 

"Well." Harry starts. "They increase gas production... And they expand the size of your poop... That's all."

Louis is really, really red. He doesn't ever want to relive the experience but he really has no choice. 

"Give me one then." Louis mumbles. 

Harry smirks and picks up a bottle on the nightstand. He empties out two pills and holds them out to Louis. 

"I was thinking we could use two for tonight."

Louis gulps. "Um, how will that affect me?" He asks. He's not sure he wants to know the answer. 

"It'll, uh, make you really gassy. Like really." Harry says. 

"And how long does it take to set in?" Louis asks. His voice cracks 

"About 2 hours. So you should probably eat first. I'm going to go make something; you can come to the kitchen with me if you'd like?" Harry offers. 

Louis excepts. 

Harry takes his hand and leads him into the kitchen, where he then picks Louis up and sets him on the counter. Louis really hates being so short and tiny. 

Louis looks around the house. The front door is bolted shut with god knows how many locks. Harry catches him staring and chuckles awkwardly. 

"Can't have you leaving too soon."he comments. 

Well. There's a bathroom in the hall, Louis notes to himself. Not that it matters. 

Still, he can't resist his curiosity. As Harry is getting food items from the cabinets, Louis asks"Will I ever get to use that bathroom?

Harry giggles. Fucking giggles. "Not a chance." He winks again. 

Louis could probably cry. 

Harry makes two plates of spaghetti and they sit at the table to eat. Harry actually talks about his family and makes jokes and Louis laughs along and talks about himself as well. It's fucking weird. Yet it feels so right somehow. 

"It's like you're one of my mates or something" Louis comments. 

Harry smiles. Then he gets up. When he comes back, he has the two pills in his hand. 

"Right"Louis says. He swallows them with his water. 

Harry's nostrils flare and yeah, Harry's a fucked up guy. But he's cute so. There's that. 

Louis really needs to think about what he's saying. 

Harry takes his hand again and leads him to the bedroom. He tells Louis to lie down while he puts in a movie. 

It's strangely comforting being with Harry. Even in the circumstances. Louis is glad Harry was his kidnapper, if anyone. 

When the movie starts, Harry snuggles up to Louis' side and rubs his hands over Louis' skin. It feels really nice. 

Louis' eyes widen when the opening scene of titanic starts to play. 

"This is one of my favorites!" Harry whispers excitedly. 

Louis is very confused. It's not everyday a sweet guy traps you in his house and forces you to poop, but hey. 

They don't make it very far into the film before Louis' stomach starts gurgling. 

"Fuck." He grumbles. 

Harry has this wicked look on his face and Louis sort of wants to kiss him. But Harry kisses him first. He turns off the tv and climbs over Louis, arms bracketing his head. Louis feels the outline of his quickly hardening cock pressed against his thigh, and yeah, this is sort of hot. 

His stomach gurgles again and that's not so hot. Harry's hips buck up at the sound. 

Harry rubs his nose over Louis' nose, then brushes his lips over Louis' lips. When he kisses Louis, it's open and hot and they're both panting in no time. 

"Harry." Louis moans. "My stomach hurts."

Harry slides down Louis' chest, kissing each nipple on his way, and past his legs until he's between Louis' thighs. He pulls the briefs off Louis, and then sets them on the bed. Louis feels really exposed. Well he is. But

Harry just stares. 

"So pretty."he whispers. 

He reaches out a finger and brushes Louis' entrance, making him tense. 

"So tight," Harry murmurs. 

Both of his hands spread Louis out until he actually feels the cold air seeping in. 

Harry licks around Louis' rim and he moans out loud for that. 

Harry's tongue circles his hole a few more times before licking right into it. 

That triggers something, because Louis really feels the pressure building and it's not so much in his stomach now. 

"Harry..Harry!"

Harry fits his whole mouth over Louis' hole, sucking and licking all over. His lips are slick and red. 

Louis tenses up as much as he can, but he can't clench for much longer. 

"Harry," he tries again 

Harry pulls off only to say,"C'mon."

Louis shuts his eyes and lessens his clenching in the slightest. A little fart pops out, right into Harry's mouth. 

Harry moans and eats him out even harder, coaxing Louis to repeat the action. 

He pushes a little this time, and a longer fart comes out, still quiet. 

Harry stops sucking this time, but he buries his nose into Louis' hole and inhales deeply. Louis is fucking cherry red and he's clenching again because he just can't do this, it's too embarrassing, it's so weird, it's so-

"Louis?" Harry asks. 

Louis looks down at Harry and starts crying.

Harry immediately crawls up to Louis, hugging him tightly. 

"I can't do this Harry oh my god-"

"Hey." Harry says. His voice is so low and rough. 

"You're my good boy. You're going to sit on my face and you're not going to clench at all baby. You're going to be nice and loud. You're going to give me everything you've got, ok?"

Louis' bottom lip shakes but he nods. 

"Ok."

Harry lies down on his back and motions for Louis to get into position. 

Louis straddles Harry's chest, ass in Harry's face. Harry's cock is right in Louis' own face when he leans down and he's massive. He's massive and hard as fuck. 

"Push for me." Harry orders from behind him. He feels Harry's lips go back to his hole and he sucks the tip of Harry's cock into his mouth for some sort of distraction before pushing. 

The sound is so loud. It makes his whole body vibrate and Harry just licks it up. His cock blurts out a large bead of precome and Louis licks it off, before pushing again. Harry smells this one, nose buried between Louis' cheeks. 

Louis keeps sucking his cock and pushing out fart after fart into Harry's face. 

It's like they never stop coming, but eventually they do. Harry's still hard and Louis leans back to look at his face. 

He's panting and his lips and cheeks are pink. "So good, Lou."  
He moans

Louis smiles tightly. 

"I know you have more in there."

Louis shakes his head. "No I don't."

Harry nods. "Yeah you do. Push really hard this time. I'll help you."

Louis wonders how Harry could possibly help, when suddenly Harry pulls his cheeks apart so bad it hurts. 

An airy fart slips out without him even trying and he feels Harry's nose sniffing again. "Push this time." He orders. 

Louis pushes as hard as he fucking can, and a loud wet fart slips out. 

Harry doesn't lick or smell, he just watches. 

"Can you scoot up a little? Ass over my chest?" 

Louis scoots up and with the movement, he feels it. He needs to shit again. 

Harry pulls his hole open and Louis pushes; he feels it sliding closer to his opening. 

"Push it out for me baby" Harry says. "All over my chest."

Louis feels arousal stir in his stomach from those words, but he doesn't think much about it because the tip of his shit is already poking out of his asshole, as Harry spreads him open and watches from not even a foot away. 

"So beautiful, oh my god. You should see how good your hole looks, Lou. You're doing so well."

Louis strains his muscles and keeps pushing, but it's stuck. His hole closes and sucks the poop back inside again.

"Stuck."he whines. 

Harry kisses his hole and says, "try again."

He gets a little further this time, but a piece breaks off when he sucks back in again. 

"Almost had it." Harry encourages. 

Louis pushes even harder than before, and he feels two farts slide out from all his force. 

Harry doesn't seem to mind. 

This time, the shit slides out all the way. 

"So, so good baby. You did it. Now give me one more."

Louis pushes the next one without much trouble; it's fairly small. 

But he feels another. "One more," he grits out. 

Harry tells him what a good job he's doing and how pretty his hole is as he spreads Louis out once more. 

"I see it baby, it's nice and big, keep going."

Louis pushes hard; this piece is thick and long and really firm. 

He feels the last of it gliding out, when suddenly, it's coming back in. 

"Ah!" He cries out. 

He feels the entire piece return inside his hole, before Harry tells him to push again. 

"So sorry baby, you just would not believe how fucking fantastic your hole looks stretched around this. It's so red and puffy and raw. If your hole was empty right now I bet I could fist you. God you're stretched so far around this. 

Louis wants to fucking hit Harry, you do not just go and shove shit back up someone's asshole. 

But instead he just pushes again.   
Harry apologizes and Louis wonders why, but then Harry pushes the shit back up his sore hole. 

He moans as Harry pulls it out again, only to slide it back. He keeps up with it for about three thrusts before he lets it fall out completely and land on his chest. 

"You're gaping, Louis."

Louis feels Harry's fingers pulling him open, but he clenches because he's so sore. "Hurts."

"Sorry. Can you get off me now?"Harry asks. 

Louis rolls off Harry's body and onto the bed. He stares at the pile of shit gathered on Harry's chest and feels that overwhelming embarrassment again. He hides his face in the sheets. 

He feels Harry reach over the bed, probably to get a wipe, and then he feels the entire bed dip as Harry gets up. 

Harry must wipe off and throw everything away because when he comes back he's clean and holding one more wipe. 

"Lift up."

Louis lifts his legs and feels the drag of the wipe along his sensitive hole. 

Harry throws that wipe away too before picking Louis up and taking him into the bathroom. 

There's a large shower with some sort of bench in it and Harry sets Louis down onto the tile. He turns on the water before kissing Louis' forehead. "Be right back."

Harry steps away and walls out the room, leaving Louis alone under the hot spray. He really needs to piss. 

Harry isn't there, so Louis wonders if he should go for it. He doesn't. 

Harry comes back in with some clothes and sets them down, stepping into the shower himself. 

"You being a good boy?" He asks. 

Louis nods. "Have to pee."

Harry looks shocked. "Really?" He asks. His hand is working his cock slowly and oh, Harry still hasn't come yet. 

"My good boy. Holding it in for me. I'll have to reward you later."

Louis gulps. 

Harry leans in for a kiss and Louis jerks away. " I brushed my teeth." Harry frowns. Louis hesitantly meets his lips with Harry's and yeah, Harry tastes like mint. 

They kiss for a bit, but Louis really needs to piss. 

"Harry."

Harry pulls off. "Yeah. Right. Ok I'm going to lie down on this." He indicates to the bench. "

He lies into it and then he's spreading his own hole and oh. 

"Piss on my hole Lou."

Louis positions himself and tries to let go. It takes a little while, but his stream shoots out eventually. 

He tilts up slightly and- 

 

Harry shuts his eyes tightly and moans, hand working his cock quickly. 

One hand is still opening up his hole as Louis' pee lands on the surface. 

Harry's being so fucking loud with his grunts and noises. 

It makes Louis wonder what it feels like. 

When Louis is done, he looks down at Harry's hole and it's shiny and slick and tinted red. It looks pretty. 

Harry comes almost as soon as Louis finishes, three long spurts.   
When he's done he just smiles, all blisses out. 

Louis coughs. 

"Felt so good."Harry wheezes. 

"What, uh, what does it feel like?"Louis asks. 

Harry begins,"it feels like..."

Then Harry smiles. 

"Lie down."

Louis knows what's coming but he lies down anyway, spreading his hole without instruction. 

"Good boy." Harry says. "Maybe I'll let you come twice."

Louis feels his cock twitch. Only a little. 

When Harry's pee hits his hole, he breaths in heavily. It feels really fucking good. 

 

The stream is warm and wet and so, so heavy. He kind of never wants it to stop. It feels so intimate when the hot liquid seeps into him; he spreads himself open even wider. 

Harry stops far too soon and doesn't even need to ask Louis if he liked it; his cock is hard against his stomach. 

Harry washes both of them silently, fingers gently teasing Louis' body. 

 

When they finish, Harry dries them off and carefully wraps Louis up in a towel. 

He carries Louis to the bed and lays him out, then he climbs over him and they kiss just like the first time. Warm and slick and breathless. Louis still needs to come and harry is hardening again.

"Can we do something?" Harry asks. 

"Like what?" Louis asks. His voice is strained and his knuckles are white from the grip on his cock. 

"Like...you watching me. While I do something."

Louis repeats his question. "Like what?"

Harry blushes this time, before saying "watch me shit."

Louis feels his stomach churn at the thought but he agrees anyway. Might as well. 

Harry looks around the room before walking to the bathroom again. He returns with a clear plastic wrap and lies it out on the bed in front of Louis, patting it down. Louis sits cross legged and strokes his cock slowly, waiting for what's next. 

Harry climbs into the bed and gets on his hands and knees, ass over the plastic. Louis watches the way his hole flutters as he spreads it. 

 

Nothing happens for a while, so Louis breaks the silence. "Um."

Harry grunts. "I don't usually poop in this position."

Louis raises an eyebrow. "You don't say."

Harry snorts. "Shut up."

Louis smiles a bit. Just a bit. 

He drops the smile when harry spreads his hole wider and something starts to come out 

Something long and brown. Harry's hole is red around it as he pushes. Louis hears all the noises he makes as he strains to release the waste. 

It smells awful and Louis tries to ignore the scent.   
He looks down and oh wow he's still hard.

He blames it on Harry's pretty asshole, not the poop. Definitely not the poop. 

Harry pushes the poop out and it lands on the plastic, one end folding over the other. It's soft and mushy. 

He starts pushing again and sure enough, his hole expands for another load. 

He farts quietly and Louis sees the way his hole flutters from the air. The piece of shit slides out right after.

Harry's breathless for a little while after. Louis is still hard and his hand is wet with all the precome that's been seeping out. 

"Can you pass me a wipe?" Harry's asks

Louis grabs one, but instead of giving it to Harry he rubs Harry clean instead. 

"Oh."  
Harry moans in surprise. 

Louis throws the wipe in the trash and jerks off while Harry throws away the plastic mat. 

When he comes back, his cock is thick and bobbing up as he leans over Louis' sweaty body. 

"Thank you." He whispers hotly in Louis' ear. 

Louis leans his neck back and groans; he's so close to orgasm. 

Harry shifts himself until his head is over Louis' crotch and he grabs Louis' cock, feeding it into his mouth slowly. He gags when it hits the back of his throat, but recovers himself when he sucks it down on the next go. 

Louis comes sometime while he's down Harry's throat and vaguely registers Harry coming as well. 

He falls asleep. 

 

The next morning Louis wakes up and he's clean and clothed. 

Harry's setting up a camera in front of the bed. The room smells like eggs and bacon. 

Louis blinks his eyes and yawns. 

Harry walks over and kisses his forehead, whispering a "morning, love. Made you breakfast."

Louis smiles. "Thanks."

Harry leaves the room and comes back with a plate of food and glass of orange juice. 

When Louis finishes, Harry brings him a pill. "Just one." 

Louis swallows it down. 

"Have to pee." He confesses. He did just wake up

 

Harry looks really excited. "Ok, so I set up a camera for today. If that's alright."

"Yeah." Louis sighs. 

"Great!"

Louis watches as Harry strips down to nothing and figures he should do the same. 

When they're both naked, Harry sets a new plastic mat on the bed. 

He gets behind the camera and turns it on, then starts pulling himself off. "Go."he mouths. 

Louis stares into the camera and bites his lip, before turning his face to the side and letting go. 

The hiss of the stream echoes through the Room and he feels his face hearing up from the attention. 

When he finishes, there's a yellow puddle on the plastic and Harry's already come. The camera is off. 

"That was hot." Harry grins. 

"Yeah, yeah." Louis rolls his eyes. 

 

 

"So why do you like... This... So much?" Louis asks Harry once they've cleaned up. 

"I'm not entirely sure. Like, I guess it's just so filthy and intimate at the same time. And it just looks hot. It's like giving someone pleasure in a way you shouldn't be able to..."

"Ok" Louis says. 

"Ok" Harry repeats. 

They kiss after that and grind together until Louis feels the familiar coil in his stomach. Not the good kind. 

Harry must feel him tense because he moans and gets up to turn the camera on. 

The camera is pointing to the chair this time. Where it all began. 

Harry presses the cameras on button and sits in the chair, motioning for Louis to come over. 

Louis walks to him, and turns around to sit in his lap

Harry hoists him up into the position from the day before, fingertips digging into his thighs. 

He spreads his legs and relaxes against Harry's body. Harry's cock is hard again. 

Harry kisses his neck and murmurs dirty things into his ear

"Gonna make you watch this when we're done. Then I'll fuck you."

 

Louis lets out a shaky breath. 

"Is it coming out yet" he asks

Louis shakes his head. "Almost."

"Open and close your hole. "

Louis does, and he feels the shit slide down to his entrance. 

He pushes then, and a fart airs out.   
He strains even harder and the tip splits his hole apart as it forces itself out. 

It lands onto the floor.   
He pushes one more time and as he's opening up, Harry spreads him wider and says,"Push for me."

Louis moans and pushes hard. The shit glides out and lands in the floor by the other piece. 

Harry tells him what a good boy he is and wipes his hole, then he turns him around and they kiss. 

Harry lays him on the bed before cleaning up the mess, then he curls up next to Louis, camera in hand. 

Louis watches the way his body contorts as he pushes everything out and he's sort of fascinated. He sort of gets why Harry likes it so much. 

When the video's over, they're both hard and it doesn't take much begging before Harry is three fingers deep in Louis and slicking his own cock up. 

When he pushes in, Louis feels completely full. He feels full, he feels happy, and he feels wanted. He feels like this is where he belongs. 

And if after they both come and lie in each others arms to fall asleep, who could blame them. 

The next morning Louis wakes up to Harry staring at him. "You're beautiful."Harry states. 

Louis grins "Says you."

The next part shocks Louis. "You can leave now."

Louis looks Harry straight in the eye. "I think if quite like to stay here."

"You're shitting me." Harry says. 

"I'll be shitting on you." Louis assures with a wink.

Harry smiles and drags Louis in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me how fucked up I am


End file.
